More and more electronically assisted steering systems are used in modern motor vehicles. For controlling said steering systems it is necessary to detect the driver's command. A torque sensor is usually used for controlling the steering system. For determining the steering angle it is possible to determine the steering position using an intelligent commutation sensor of the steering assistance motor and a simple index sensor.
Owing to the desire to minimize the installation space in the axial direction, a solution with an additional fastening element is disadvantageous.